Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless sound equipment which receives a sound signal from a terminal and transmits a control signal for controlling the terminal by wireless communication with the terminal.
Background of the Disclosure
Sound equipment means the audio device which is able to receive a sound signal from a terminal and transmit the audio information collected via a microphone to the terminal. Typically, the wire type portable sound equipment is commonly used and it is connected to an ear jack of a terminal to receive a sound signal. In recent times, there are increasing demands for the wireless communication type wireless sound equipment in aspects of mobility and user convenience.
The wireless sound equipment having a design considering mobility is under development and examples of the wireless sound equipment having such the design include band-shaped headphone type wireless sound equipment, ear wearable type wireless sound equipment and ear inserting type wireless sound equipment. The band-shaped headphone type is worn on a user's head and facilitates the user's carrying. The band-shaped headphone type is worn on a user's head and facilitates the user's carrying. The wireless sound equipment facilitates music appreciation and the wearable wireless sound equipment is able to be worn on the user's body, only to enhance portability.